


why don't we share our solitude

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Zulf’s game. The Kid fucks her but he’s not allowed to touch her otherwise. Zulf’s the only one with that luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't we share our solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.
> 
> and I guess this is like a prequel or a sequel to 'comforting sounds' I dunno, it's related somehow

Can I touch her? The Kid’s fingers dig into the bedroll, twitching, wanting. Please, lemme touch her.

Zia rides the Kid, up and down, up and down, her breath coming out in pants. Zulf is kneeling behind her, his hands on her breasts, and with his head in the crook of her neck he says, No. Not yet.

This is Zulf’s game. The Kid fucks her but he’s not allowed to touch her otherwise. Zulf’s the only one with that luxury; he grabs at her breasts, sucks at her neck, and his hand sometimes strays between her legs, running through her pubic hair and squeezing her clit. He’s the only one who gets to touch her, and it’s not until they’re all done that the Kid can lay a hand on her.

Zia wants to touch the Kid. If Zia could just lean over, she could put her hands on the Kid’s chest, and give Zulf a view of the Kid entering her, sliding in and out. Wouldn’t that be a good view? Wouldn’t Zulf want to see that? But she can’t; with his arm around her stomach, Zulf keeps her pressed against him, her back to his chest. She could escape his grasp if she wanted to, but she doesn’t; they’re all willing participants in Zulf’s game. His cock rubs against the small of her back and Zia reaches behind her and wraps her hand around it. She rubs it, matching her movements with the Kid’s, and Zulf groans against her skin. He sucks at the skin of her neck and Zia tilts her head back, exposing more of her neck for him. She shudders when he bites down. She’ll have a bruise, but with all the layers she wears, no one will see it. Sometimes she wishes they could.

Not fair, the Kid pants. Get to touch her and I don’t. Lemme touch her.

Soon, Zulf says, rocking into Zia’s hand. Be patient.

The Kid groans, but before he can say anything more, Zia grinds down against him, getting him in as deep as he can go. He swears under his breath and bucks up upwards. Zia croons, her breath hitching as the Kid thrusts up into her, again and again. He can get so deep inside her when she’s on top, get his whole cock inside, like when he has her on her hands and knees. She could get off just like this, just with Zulf touching her as the Kid fucks her, but with what Zulf has in store for her, it keeps her from going over the edge quite yet.

Are you ready for more? Zulf asks as his slick fingers press against her ass. Already one is sliding in before she can answer.

Just go slow, she whispers. Zulf’s finger pushes upwards and she has to remind herself to breathe. Even as she does, her breath still gets trapped inside her chest. The feeling is strange, even after all the times he’s done this to her. She’s not sure if it’s right, letting Zulf play with her ass like this, but it doesn’t matter. It makes him happy, and Zulf deserves to be happy. The Kid whimpers as Zulf’s finger rubs against his cock and he rocks against it, desperate for the both of them. She’s still adjusting to the first finger when Zulf slides in the second. Breathe, Zulf reminds her, kissing her cheek. Remember to breathe.

Zia takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing against him. The movement of Zulf’s fingers matches up with the Kid’s thrusts and they move together, stretching her, filling her. Zia lazily strokes Zulf’s cock, her grip loose, too overwhelmed to properly pleasure him. Zulf slides his hand down from her waist to play with her clit. He presses his a finger against it, moving his thumb up and down on it. Zia whimpers and squirms, bucking against his finger.

You’re so beautiful, Zulf murmurs into her skin. I love you so much.

I love you, too, Zia says in a broken whisper. I love both of you.

Zulf nods and the Kid groans out, Same. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, Zulf, hurry up. Gonna, gonna come soon.

Not yet, Zulf tells him. Zia’s not ready yet.

He spreads his fingers deep inside Zia and Zia gasps. It’s too much, but it’s just the kind of too much she needs. She grinds her hips down to get his fingers deeper inside and groans out, More. Please, more. Zulf opens and closes his fingers again, slowly pushing them in and pulling them out, over and over again, almost giving her what she wants but not quite. Zia whines, slamming herself down, whimpering out her desperation. He draws his fingers out and then the wet crown of his cock is pressing between her cheeks. Zia grunts as it pushes inside, spreading her wide. Zulf thrusts in slowly, giving her only a little bit at a time, his hands gripping her hips to keep her in place. The Kid trembles under her, his hips still; she needs time to adjust to having both of them inside her, so big, so thick, and the Kid gives it to her.

Zulf slides the rest of the way in and stops. How’s this? he asks, kissing her shoulder. Does it hurt?

Taking another deep breath, Zia closes her eyes. Just give me a moment, she says, shifting, trying to get used to having the both of them inside her. Zulf slides his hands up to play with her breasts, squeezing them, gently pinching and pulling at her nipples. They’ve done this more than once, much more than once, but it still takes her a while to adjust. She’s so full with the both of them inside her, reaching in deep, pressing, pressing, pressing up. The Kid whimpers under her, squirming, barely able to hold himself back, and Zia says, Okay. I’m ready.

They start out slow, Zulf pulling out, the Kid pushing up. Zia’s fists clench, a tingling taking over her body, starting in her feet and traveling all the way up to her face. She reaches between her legs to play with her clit but Zulf stops her with a gentle grip on her wrist. Not yet, he whispers. Not until I say so. She whines out her disappointment but doesn’t fight Zulf. He knows the right time to touch her, he always knows the right time. She reaches back and loops her arms around his neck, pulling on the bottom of his growing hair. It’s so long now, good enough to pull, very good to pull, and the Kid takes advantage of that every time he has Zulf bent over.

Zia shivers at the thought. She suspects the next time they have sex, that’s what the Kid will do.

Zulf and the Kid move faster now, building a steady rhythm as their thrusts match up. The Kid grunts under her and whispers her name as Zulf mumbles blasphemes into her ear, Ura curses that never leave his lips except in moments like these. He sucks and bites down on her neck, leaving red marks all over again, too hard but too good at the same time. Rolling against them, Zia gasps out their names, little whimpers of please, yes, more. The Kid’s going faster now, desperate, close, trying to squeeze as much out of her as he can. The tingle centers on the base of her spine and she almost asks him to slow down. Almost, but doesn’t; he’s so close it’s only a matter of moments and she’ll let the Kid have this, let him have his pleasure. One, two, three more thrusts and the Kid is coming, jerking his hips up and down erratically. Finally, he calms and he sinks back against the bedroll, panting hard.

That was quick, Zulf says, and she can feel him smirk against her neck. She tugs his hair just a little too hard in response, but she can’t help but smile, too.

Shut up, the Kid growls. Started before you, wasn’t that quick. You’re not gonna do much better.

Zulf laughs and says nothing to that as he continues thrusting into Zia. The Kid’s half hard cock is still deep inside her and the Kid has to pull out from the overstimulation of Zia’s tightness and Zulf’s cock rubbing up against him inside her. He slides out from under her and Zulf sits back, taking Zia in his lap. She spreads her legs wide, giving the Kid a good view of Zulf fucking her ass. The Kid gives himself only a moment’s rest before jumping on her, grabbing her breasts and kissing her.

Kid, Zulf hisses. Stop, it’s not time.

Make me, the Kid growls. He tangles his fingers into Zia’s hair and kisses her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. Zia groans and grabs the Kid by the shoulders, kissing him back just as fiercely. Love you so much, he pants in between kisses. So, so much.

Zulf’s thrusting faster now, harder, and all Zia can do is mumble incoherently against the Kid’s lips, something like ‘same,’ something like ‘thank you.’ Sliding his hand from her hair to between her legs, the Kid slips one, two fingers inside her. Zia groans, the fullness from before returning, too much, too good, everything she wants and can’t handle. He pumps his fingers in and out to the rhythm of Zulf’s thrusts, his thumb on her clit, pressing down hard and rubbing it. Zia squirms in Zulf’s lap, toes curling, her breath catching in her throat; it’s so fast, so strong, so good. They’re filling her so completely and Zia cries out, orgasm overtaking her. The Kid and Zulf keep going even as she’s coming, contracting around them, squeezing down so hard it almost hurts. Her legs kick out and she whimpers their names. She slumps against Zulf, tired, spent, but they keep going. Zulf’s still slamming his cock into her ass and the Kid is still fingering her, his thumb still on her sensitive clit, going back and forth, up and down. Her eyes rolls back and she groans out, Oh, Gods. Too much, too much.

Almost done, Zulf whispers in her ear. Hold on just a little longer.

Zia whines but doesn’t say anything else. The Kid slides his fingers out of her and she watches him suck them clean through half-lidded eyes. He cups her face and kisses her again, softer this time, no longer so desperate to touch her. Weakly kissing him back, Zia clings to him, squirming in Zulf’s lap as he continues to thrust into her. Doin’ okay? the Kid mumbles against her lips. Zia can only nod, trembling, Zulf’s thrusts sending tingling aftershocks through her whole body. She can barely handle it at this point, so overwhelmed by everything. The Kid wraps his arms around her and holds her to his chest and nuzzles her neck. Just breathe, he tells her, just breathe. Zulf grabs her hips and thrusts one, two more times and then he’s done, groaning out her name as he comes inside. He collapses back against the bedroll and the Kid lifts Zia off him, cradling her in his strong arms.

They’re all quiet a long moment, the only movement the rise and fall of their chests. Zia disentangles herself from the Kid and lies down next to Zulf, putting her face into the pillow with a groan. Zulf runs his hand down her back and asks, How are you? Did we hurt you?

She’s sore, but she’s always sore after they do this. Sore in a good way. Mmm, no, she says. It was good, very good.

She squeezes her legs shut to stop their come from sliding out of her, but it’s no use. The Kid spreads her thighs and her face burns red; she’s never understood why the Kid likes watching this, but he always does after they’re done. He runs his fingers along her sex and Zia coos and squirms away. I need a break, she says, trying to ignore the shock of pleasure. Maybe later.

She looks up at him and his eyes are on Zulf. S’fine, he mumbles. Figure out something.

Zulf scoffs at the Kid but keeps rubbing her back, and, exhausted, Zia falls asleep. But she doesn’t sleep for long; she hears a noise, something like moaning, and when she opens her eyes she sees Zulf pressed against the ground, the Kid covering his body. Zulf’s biting a pillow to keep quiet and the Kid is biting him. Reaching out, Zia runs her fingers through Zulf’s hair. Zulf turns his head to look at her, mouths ‘sorry,’ and bites down on the pillow again. Bent over like that, he always gets too loud. She’s too tired to join them, so she contents herself by playing with Zulf’s hair and watching. They’re dumb, insatiable boys, but she’s glad they’re her dumb, insatiable boys.


End file.
